Royal Trouble
Walkthrough (boosts will work) *40 (boosts will work) *43 might be useful *Must have completed Throne of Miscellania |items= *Energy potions might help during the running trips. *Antipoison potions are strongly recommended for the final fight. *Equipment to kill a level 150 Giant Sea Snake. *Five coal, or for those with 31+ mining, a pickaxe (can be obtained during quest) *Agility potions or other agility boosts for those with below 40 Agility. *A rope (can be obtained during the quest) |kills= Giant Sea Snake (level 150) }} Monarch matchmaking *Travel to Miscellania, make your way to the throne room in the castle, and speak to Advisor Ghrim by selecting "Has anything been happening in the kingdom recently?" :Ghrim tells you your subjects are worried about the possibility of war: King Vargas has been trying to rule again and is quarreling with Queen Sigrid of Etceteria. He suggests you talk to the Prince or Princess to learn more. *Speak to either Prince Brand or Princess Astrid in one of the rooms next door to the throne room. :You see a cut scene in the throne room, where the Prince and Princess explain more about the quarrel between the King and Queen and suggest that you try to persuade the King of Miscellania to marry the Queen of Etceteria. *Talk to King Vargas next. :He avoids the subject of the war with Etceteria and tells you instead about items in his kingdom that have been going missing. He asks you to investigate by talking to the citizens of Miscellania and Etceteria. Stolen goods *Exit the castle, and talk about Royal Trouble with one of the following: Gunnhild by the flax and herb plots, Leif in the grove of trees, Magnus by the coal mines, or Fisherman Frodi on the docks. :Your subject tells you that Etceterian soldiers came and demanded tithes from Miscellanians. Your subjects refused, and the next day they found some of their goods had been stolen. *Talk to the King again. :He asks if you spoke to the citizens and then tells you to talk to Queen Sigrid. *Head east, cross the bridge over into Etceteria, enter the large building in the east side of town, climb the stairs to the first floor, enter the centre room, and speak to Queen Sigrid in Etceteria. :She tells you her side of the story and says that items from her citizens have also been taken. She asks you to talk to her citizens—and doesn't miss a chance to criticise the King whenever she is able. *Speak to Matilda just outside the castle, it's faster than going to anyone else. She tells you the same story as the people in Miscellania did but says the thieves are Miscellanian soldiers. *Return to Queen Sigrid, and tell her what you've learned. :She suspects Vargas is up to no good and says she has no army. It seems that Miscellania and Etceteria have a misunderstanding. The dungeons *Head back to King Vargas, and talk with him. :You tell him what you've learned. He is outraged and says that he too has no army. He recommends you speak with Advisor Ghrim. *Speak to Ghrim, selecting "King Vargas asked me to talk to you." :He suggests you talk to the Sailor who sails people from Rellekka to find out if he has seen any suspicious characters. *Speak to the Sailor onboard the boat at the docks, selecting the "I'm looking for a sailor ..." option. :He mentions "those kids from Rellekka" who said they had come to visit relatives in the dungeons. He goes on to explain a bit about the dungeons. :'Note: '''You have the option to ask the sailor about this only while in Miscellania and not while in Rellekka. *Speak to King Vargas again. :You tell him what you learned from the sailor and ask how you can get into the dungeons. He asks you to take a look and gives you a Scroll, identifying you as Regent and giving you permission to enter the dungeons. :'Note: 'If you don't already have gear for a fight, now would be a good time to get it. You can find a bank on Etceteria if you need it. Food and some antipoison potions would be useful. If you have a mining level below 30, you should also take five coal with you. If you are over 30, bring a pickaxe (or you can can get a bronze pickaxe at the site) if you don't have five coal. *With the scroll in your inventory, head to the south-west corner of Miscellenia's marketplace, and climb down the ladder to enter the dungeon. :The guard takes your scroll as you climb down, and you arrive in a small underground town. Repairing the lift *Head to the bar on the eastern side of the underground town, and speak to the dwarf named Donal. :He tells he is working on the excavations but has seen a terrible monster. Tell him you'll go fight the monster. He tells you a bit about the tunnels, gives you a mining prop, and says you will have to fix the lift. *Walk to the north-west tip of the underground area, where you find two dwarf miners: Ferd and Thorodin. *If you didn't bring a pickaxe, choose Take-axe from the rocks between the two dwarves. *Use the mining prop on the crevice, and then squeeze through the crevice. *Now, repair the lift using items found in the boxes in the chamber: :*First, take three beams, three pulley beams, and a rope from the crates. :*Now, take the Engine. :*Add five chunks of coal to the engine now to save inventory space before you start assembling the whole mechanism. If you didn't bring coal with you, the chamber has four coal rocks you can mine. :*Use a pulley beam on the broken scaffold on the east side of the room to attach it. :*Use a beam on a pulley beam to make a long pulley beam, and then use it with another beam to get a longer pulley beam. :*Use the longer pulley beam on the scaffold to attach it. :*Use the third pulley beam on the scaffold. :*Use the rope on the scaffold to wind it through the pulleys. ::The scaffold is now fixed. :*Use the third beam on the platform to repair it (it's the one nearer to the rope crate). :*Use the engine on the engine platform (it's the one just south of the platform you repaired). :*If you haven't already, add five chunks of coal to the engine. :The lift is now working again. *Grab another rope from the crate. *Choose Use-lift on the platform, and go up your repaired lift. The burnt diary *After you step off the lift, take the plank on the ground and then enter the small tunnel to the east. *Follow the cavern east until you see some water. *Use your rope on the overhanging rock, and swing over the water on the ropeswing. *Head east a bit, and search the fire remains to find a burnt diary with one page in the embers. :Read the charred diary if you wish, and be sure to keep it. *Follow the bend in the cavern to more water. *Use the plank on each rock to walk over the four slippery rocks. *You may take 90 lifepoints of damage here if you do not. *As you travel through the cavern, search all the fire remains to find and add pages to the burnt diary. '''Warning: '''Do not walk on the steam vents, which will cause 80 lifepoints of damage if you do. Stepping on a steam vent will likely hold you in place, increasing the chance the damage may kill you. Instead, carefully navigate around them. Just as important, keep an eye out for piles of rock on the cavern walls: If you walk near them, the rocks will tumble down and inflict 90 lifepoints of damage. To avoid the rocks, walk in the centre of the cavern and not near the walls. *Search the last fire remains for the fifth page of the diary, and then follow the bend of the cavern until you come to a crevice in the north wall. :If you haven't yet, now would be a good time to read the burnt diary. Those meddling kids! *Squeeze through the crevice at the end of the passage. :You see a cut scene involving five lost, young Rellekkans: Armod, Beigarth, Hild, Reinn, and Signy. The teenagers were unable to pass their own trials to become Fremennik so they decided to start a war on the islands and then stop it to be seen as heroes and peacekeepers by their clan. *When the cut scene is over, continue talking with the five. :They tell you about what they have stolen and about a sea snake. *Leave the Fremennik teenagers, and follow the bends through the cavern, passing lots of nonaggressive Sea snake hatchlings and Sea snake young, until you come to a shaft of light from the surface and a crevice in the north wall. Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes? *Squeeze through the crevice. :You enter a chamber filled with hatched and unhatched snake eggs, and the Giant Sea Snake (level 150) emerges out of the water. *Attack the snake. :The snake is not too hard to beat, and you should require little or no food if you are above combat level 70. She fights with melee up close and ranged from a distance. The Protect from melee prayer works perfectly up close, as the snake cannot detect prayer and will only use ranged attacks when she cannot reach you. If you choose to mage or range the snake, turn off auto retaliate and turn on the Protect from Missiles prayer because she will use a ranged attack instead. The snake will poison you if you are damaged (or if you absorb the damage with a protection prayer), and her poison starts at 98 LP, so take a sip from a super antipoison potion either before entering her chamber or as soon as she poisons you. The area is multicombat, so a summoning familiar or a Dwarf multicannon is useful. You must have 40 slayer to wound the snake. Slashing attacks are effective against her. * After she is dead, take the heavy box she drops, which contains the stolen Etceterian items. *(note if you log out and don't get the box you can talk to the guard above the exit to get it back) *Squeeze back through the crevice. :Through the hole above the chamber, a guard sees you and tosses a rope down for you to climb up. *Climb the rope, and you find yourself just outside the town walls on Etceteria. *Make your way to Queen Sigrid, and talk with her. :Tell her what you learned about the teenagers and the sea snake. She gives you a Letter to take to King Vargas (you can choose to read or not read the letter). After the stolen Etceterian items are returned, the heavy box becomes an empty box. *Head back to King Vargas, and speak with him. :Now tell him what you learned, and give him the Queen's letter to complete the quest. Congratulations. Quest complete! Reward *1 Quest Point *20,000 Coins *5,000 Agility experience *5,000 Slayer experience *5,000 Constitution experience *Increased resources from Miscellania *Access to dungeon connecting from Miscellania to Etceteria Music * Land Down Under * Corridors of Power * Meddling Kids * Slither and Thither Required for Completing *Fremennik Province Diary Hard Tasks *Glorious Memories Trivia *Even if you never leave Miscellania after completing "Throne of Miscellania" and start "Royal Trouble" immediately, you still don't know the current doings of your own land. *Before the fight with the giant snake, you pass by younger snakes. Examining the baby snakes produces the lines, "A baby sea snake. Snaaaaaaake!" Examining the snake young says "Snake, snake, oh, it's a young snake..." These are references to lines from "The Badger Song", and the Metal Gear Solid games franchise.(Might also be a reference to Two and a Half Men, the comedy show from Warner Bros.) *The Lift manual frequently mentions "AMCE Pulley-beams-in-a-box." AMCE is an anagram of ACME, the mail-order company in Warner Bros. cartoons often used by Wile E. Coyote to purchase items to catch the Roadrunner. In game, AMCE is an abbreviation for ''Ali Morrisane's Corporate Enterprises. *If you ask the guard in Miscellania if you can go down into the dungeon before getting permission, the guard will say "You're the regent? Well, I didn't vote for you." The line is similar to one in the movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monty_Python_and_the_Holy_Grail Monty Python and the Holy Grail.] *If your character switches gender between Throne of Miscellania and Royal Trouble,various NPCs will say humorous lines such as "Weren't you a man when we last met?" in this quest. *In the quest, the teenager Reinn says "It would have worked, if it hadn't been for that huge snake!" This is a reference to the cartoon series Scooby-Doo. The music in this area, "Meddling Kids," is also a reference to the teenage detectives in the Scooby-Doo cartoons. *The song "Land Down Under" that you unlock by going down into the dungeon is a reference to a song by the band Men At Work. *In Lithuanian, the word vargas means a problem. *Reinn previously had a female chat head but has a male appearance in-game. This was either because he is a teenager and the difference shows his youth or was simply a glitch. *The empty box at the end of the quest may also be a reference to the Metal Gear Series. Solid Snake uses an empty box to hide himself from enemies. In addition, the examine text of the empty box states, "It says 'To the dungeons' on the side." This too may be a reference, because Solid Snake can use a box as a meaning of transportation if he climbs in a truck and hide himself in one. For example, if the box has "To the Heliport" written on it, Solid Snake would be transported to the heliport. *After the Quest, the teens will still be in the dungeon. *Advisor Ghrim tells you to talk to the sailor who brought you to the island in the first place, however it is possible to access the island (and this quest) without ever talking to him by using the fairy ring system or a Miscellania teleport scroll. *While trying to find out what happened, Queen Sigrid calls King Vargas a snake, possibly foreshadowing the final battle. *If you try to enter dungeon on Etceteria side during the quest, guard will stop you saying that he can't let you in, commenting that you will probably "break you bones" if you try. However, when you kill the Giant Sea Snake he is the one that helps you get out by throwing the rope to you in dungeon. When talking again with him, he seems to be surprised that you manage to "enter dungeon and didn't break your bones" *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So I showed that the war was based on a misunderstanding, and now Miscellania and Etceteria were at peace again!" to which she replies, "War? What is it good for?" to which you say, "Absolutely nothing!" quoting the Edwin Starr song "War". See also *Managing Miscellania Category:Quests Category:Miscellania and Etceteria Category:Fremennik quest series